Good Graces
by LionHeartMisfit
Summary: Daryl knew he couldn't leave his brother again. He already had to do that once before but when he realizes where he truly belongs he fears it may be too late. Carol may have understood why he left in the first place but that didn't mean she was okay with it. Will he be able to get back in her good graces or will Daryl have lost the only woman he's ever truly cared about.
1. Homecoming

**Authors Note: So as some of you heard, Three Days got taken down by the admins of the site. They're checking into why it was deleted but for now I figured I would try another Caryl story. Hopefully you'll enjoy this one as much as you enjoyed Three Days.**

* * *

He had come back. It was utter chaos and pure madness but he had returned to them. Carol stood with the others, covered in Axel's blood as Rick, Daryl and Merle tried to make their way through the walkers that covered the yard. Glenn and Maggie covered them as she watched him move through the field. It had been a week since he left to go with Merle. Rick had returned with a beaten Glenn and told her that he had decided to go with his brother instead of come back to the home they had built together. She couldn't deny that it broke her heart but what killed her most was that Glenn told her that Daryl thought she would understand. In a way, she did understand. Merle is his brother and there was no changing that. Daryl never stopped thinking about Merle during the time they were apart but she did get to know a different side of him. A side that was open and caring to those around him. He didn't seem hard and distant like he had when they had first met. He was liberated in Merle's absence but it didn't matter.

"Carol…Carol." Beth spoke up pulling her out of her trance and she put her hand to her head.

"Are you okay?" Beth asked concerned.

"I-I'm fine." Carol muttered feeling faint.

"Your arm is bleeding." Carl pointed out and Carol looked down at it feeling the searing pain.

"Looks like a bullet grazed you." Michonne walked over just as the three men made it through the gate.

"Is everyone okay?" Rick asked looking around.

"Carol's been hit." Beth said in a panic and Daryl's eyes went wide as he dropped his bow to run over to her. He saw the blood all over her neck and face and started to freak out.

"Are you okay?! Are you hurt?!" He put his hand on her face and she pushed his hand away.

"I'm fine." She said shaking her head.

"You ain't fine, you're covered in blood." Daryl fought but Carol pushed his hands away more forcefully.

"I SAID I'M FINE!" He stood in front of her stunned as the others fell silent.

"Come on Carol, let's get you cleaned up and have a look at that arm." Hershel said making Daryl's eyes go to her arm.

"Were you hit?" He asked quietly and Carol chuckled.

"Does it matter to you? Did you come by for a visit or to collect your things?" Carol spat darkly making Daryl recoil. Beth put her arm around Carol and led her towards the prison as Daryl stood shocked. He heard Merle chuckling over his shoulder and clenched his fists.

"Tell me we didn't come back here for some tail. Come on baby brother!" Merle teased.

"Shut up Merle!" Both Glenn and Rick said. Maggie walked over to Daryl put a hand on his arm.

"It's good to have you back. Just give her some time, she'll come around." Maggie tried to reassure him but she'd never been so harsh to him before. She had every right to be but he didn't like that she was pushing him away like she was.

"Let's get inside and regroup. We've got a lot to figure out." Rick said shaking his head. Daryl followed the rest of them inside and the immediately put Merle in a separate area as they collected themselves. He didn't want Carol to snap at him again so he stood outside of Hershel's cell while he worked on her.

"You gonna give that boy the cold shoulder now that he's back? A few days ago you were asking me if it was silly to pray for him to come back." Hershel said making Daryl lean his head against the wall.

"I prayed for Sophia to come back to me and look where she ended up." Carol said plainly.

"That was a terrible tragedy but Daryl came back and he clearly cares about you. You should have seen his face when he caught sight of you covered in Axel's blood. Boy was terrified." Hershel said but Carol just sighed heavily.

"Daryl knew what losing Sophia did to me and yet he walked away like I didn't even matter, like we didn't even matter." Carol said making Daryl hit his head against the wall as he continued to listen. He could feel the pain in her words as she spoke.

"Merle is his kin." Hershel reminded her.

"Merle is Daryl's kryptonite and he knows it. He wants to go back to living in that shadow then he can but that's not the Daryl I know. The Daryl I care about never made it out of Woodbury." Carol sniffled and stood up abruptly.

"Do you need something for the pain?" Hershel asked.

"No I'll be in my cell if anyone needs me." Carol's feet moved quickly on the hard surface of the stairs and Daryl bit his lip before walking into Hershel's cell.

"How is she?" He grumbled.

"You were standing there, you tell me." Hershel said knowing that Daryl had been standing there. When he lowered his eyes Hershel stood up on his crutch.

"Most of the blood was Axel's but the graze on her arm wasn't too bad. I cleaned it up and bandaged it. It should be sore but as long as we take care of it then it won't get infected." Hershel explained and Daryl nodded.

"As far as how her heart's doing, I'm not too sure. I suppose we'll have to wait on that as well." He put a hand on Daryl's shoulder.

"It's good to have you back, son." Hershel welcomed him before crutching away to join the others. Daryl leaned against the wall thinking about what Carol had said. Had him leaving really ruined their relationship this badly? Was there any way he could possibly salvage it before all hell broke loose with the battle between them and Woodbury? Daryl pinched the bridge of his nose feeling a headache settle in.

"Good to be home." He mumbled to himself as he left Hershel's cell to go make sure Merle wasn't causing trouble.


	2. Heartbroken

**Authors Note:**_ I am so glad so many of you seem to enjoy this new story. Depending on how this next chapter goes over with you all, I may update twice in one day. Please make sure you review so I know you guys are enjoying it. On an unrelated note, if any readers are from the Boston area my thoughts and prayers are with you. Stay safe all._

* * *

Carol did everything she could to avoid having to talk to Daryl. Even looking at him for too long made her gut wrench. Tonight was her night to take watch and she enjoyed the quiet. It was kind of nerve wrecking for her at first because the thought of her being the one to keep watch over so many lives made her feel overwhelmed but by the 4 night she had gotten it under control. When she heard the tower door squeak behind her she shook her head.

"I told you I'd be fine tonight Glenn. Get some rest." She said without turning around.

"Since when do you do watch?" Daryl's voice made her turn around.

"Since you left." She said before turning back to look off the tower.

"I can take over, you should be resting." Daryl walked closer.

"I can handle it." Carol said simply but Daryl huffed.

"Well you can either let me take over or you can just sit there and be okay with me being up here too." Daryl stood next to her and she rolled her eyes before passing him the riffle.

"Really? You're that pissed at me that you can't even stand to be around me?" Daryl said with a tone of disgust that made Carol stop.

"I'm not going to do this right now." She put her hands up.

"Well you sure as hell were too busy avoiding me the other day. I thought you'd be happy I came back." Daryl said hopeful and Carol shook her head.

"I'm sorry I couldn't have been more excited. I had someone's brains blown out on my face so color me emotionally unavailable to make you feel better about yourself, Daryl." Carol said shaking her head.

"Look, I'm sorry I took off okay?" Daryl said making Carol look at him.

"No you aren't." Carol said in a controlled tone.

"Yes I am, trust me." Daryl's eyes went wide for a moment.

"I did trust you. I trusted you wouldn't ever up and abandon us…abandon me and you did. Don't patronize me with an apology because I didn't run into your open arms to welcome you back. You did exactly what you wanted to do. You left with your brother." Carol said as she walked past him but he gripped her arm.

"I didn't have a choice! I couldn't leave him again. You know I couldn't leave him and I am sorry because if I would have known how screwed up things would be between us then I would have put more thought into the decision." Daryl was pleading with Carol and she bit he bottom lip.

"Do you remember the night after the farm was taken, how Rick told us we could leave the group or fall under his leadership? Do you remember how I said I was going to take my chances and you begged me not to go?" Carol asked Daryl and his head dropped.

"You wouldn't have made it on your own. You aren't the same person you were then-" Daryl started to explain but Carol put her hand up.

"I didn't stay because I didn't think I could make it, I stayed because you asked me not to go. We all have a choice, Daryl." Carol patted his chest and gave him a weak smile.

"Welcome back." She said before leaving him in the watch tower. Daryl sat on the edge of the watch tower, holding the rifle and thinking about what Carol had said. He had no idea what to say to make things better between them. Days passed and things were tense with having Merle around but he felt like he had to tiptoe around her. It didn't take long for irritation to set in, especially with Merle running commentary on everything that was going on.

"Did you stick it in that broad or something? You been mopping like a son'vebitch since we got here. It's getting annoying." Merle rubbed his temples.

"Watch your mouth. There are children that live here." Daryl continued to clean his bows and heard Beth singing to Judith just down the way.

"You've always been the sweet one baby brother but you ain't gotta beg no one to forgive you. Not in this world or the next. You're a Dixon for crying out loud. Have a set." Merle continued to press Daryl's patience.

"Just shut up Merle. I'm getting tired of your shit." Daryl breathed.

"You don't owe these people nothing. You've been with them this whole time, taking care, playing house, making sure they're all feed and tucked in. What? She expect you to just turn your back on your own blood? What kind of woman asks a man to leave his brother to die? Sounds like she doesn't know you all that well to begin with." Merle was doing what he did best, getting inside Daryl's head and twisting things around. Daryl's self pity started to turn around and be more focused on Carol being in the wrong. Merle was right. How could someone who was so hurt by him leaving with his brother claim to care about him? How could she call him a good and decent man if she expected him to do something like that to his own brother? Daryl stormed around the prison not even bothering to look at Carol as he snatched his dinner off the counter and headed up to the watch towers. Rick looked startled as he kicked through the door.

"Dinner's ready. I'll take over here." Daryl's scowl made Rick cock his eyebrow.

"Everything okay?" He asked making Daryl huff.

"I ain't looking for consul." Daryl spat.

"I wasn't looking to consul you Daryl. I was just making sure everything was okay. Did something happen with Carol?" Rick asked making Daryl toss his plate to the side and shake his head.

"I'm done chasing that woman around looking for her to forgive me. I did everything I could to help this group while I was here and she just thinks I should up and leave my brother to die…again." Daryl said fiercely and Rick stood listening.

"To hell with this begging bullshit. I ain't beggin' her to forgive me. Either she does or she doesn't. That's on her." Daryl slumped back down to look out his riffle and Rick let out a sigh.

"You spent a week on the road with your brother and something you used to call your family turned into just some group again." Rick's words made Daryl face him.

"That day we pulled in with Glenn all beat to hell and Maggie wearing his shirt, she had a panic attack when she didn't see you in the car. She fought so hard not to let anyone see her get upset but she couldn't hold it in." Daryl felt his chest get heavy as he spoke.

"She broke down in my arms for just a few moments before she collected herself enough to get back to the others and help Glenn get cleaned up. We all watched her make dinner and take care of Judith like nothing ever happened but that night she slept in your cell and cried. She wasn't angry because you picked Merle over her, Daryl. She was heartbroken that someone else she loves was gone." Rick walked over to Daryl and put his hand on his shoulder.

"I know you did what you had to do and I know that Carol isn't making it easy on you but blood isn't the only thing that makes someone family. We're here for you." He gave his shoulder a squeeze and Daryl nodded.

"She cares about you a lot more than you want to acknowledge. Give it time, she'll come around." Rick walked out of the tower leaving Daryl with the image of Carol lying in his cell crying her eyes out. Daryl hated to see Carol cry. After they lost Sophia, she hardly ever cried and he was happy about that. It destroyed him inside to think that the first time since Sophia had died, she cried because of him.


	3. Fighting Back

**Authors Note:** _Sorry this update took a bit longer. Just getting finished with this semester of school. I got my first negative review on this story and feel the need to point out that Carol is angsty with Daryl in this story for leaving. IF you feel its OOC then you probably shouldn't read this chapter...or the story for that matter. If you don't care and are enjoying this story then please continue and review letting me know you like it._

* * *

Daryl had listened to what Rick had said. He decided that giving Carol some space might just be for the best. It killed him to see her and not be able to talk to her about everything that was going on with the governor and what they planned on doing but he didn't want to lose her any more than he already had. He had been arguing with Glenn for days about Merle settling in and it was driving him crazy. He knew why Glenn didn't want him there but he couldn't send Merle away. Daryl sat in his cell biting his nails and fiddling with his arrows when he heard the sound of humming. Carol was talking to Judith and humming a song Beth had been singing the night before. He closed his eyes and could see her smile as she talked to Judith about folding laundry.

"What are you doing?" He jumped when he heard the soft voice from his cell door. It was Beth.

"Nothing." Daryl said quickly straightening himself out.

"I see that. Why haven't you made thing's right with Carol yet?" Beth asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm giving her space. It's what she wanted." Daryl explained making Beth narrow her eyes.

"I think you gave her enough space when you took off for a week with your brother." Beth's words made Daryl sit up fully and put his feet on the floor.

"I tried talking to her. She doesn't want to talk to me. What would you have me do?" Daryl asked squinting at Beth unsure of the right answer.

"I don't care what you do but we could all be dead in a few days. Do you really want her to leave this world thinking you didn't care about her?" Beth asked kicking her hip out. Daryl looked down at his hands and Beth sighed.

"It only took her a few days to adjust with you being gone but when I told her I thought you were a jerk for leaving she told me that you weren't. She told me that you had a certain code, that you were a man of honor and that the world needed more men like you. Maybe you should ask her if she truly believes that or was she just trying to make you seem like a good man to all of us." Beth folded some sheets up and walked away from Daryl's cell. He rubbed at the back of his neck and took in what Beth had said. He continued to listen to Carol hum to Judith. She had once said she wanted a man of honor and now Beth tells him that she thought of him as a man of honor. Could she have meant she really wanted him? It was so long ago when they had that conversation, he doubted she would even remember but it was worth a shot. He took a deep breath and walked out of this cell. He followed the sounds of her humming and she turned around as he walked down the steps, her smile faded instantly.

"Can we talk?" Daryl asked hopeful.

"I kind of have my hands full." She held Judith up and glanced at the laundry.

"I can help. I haven't been outside since watch so I'm clean." He put his hands up and Carol eyed him.

"Fine, I'll go put Judith down and you finish the laundry." Carol cradled Judith in her arms and nodded her head towards the laundry. Daryl sighed before walking over to it. Carol didn't even reach the stairs before Daryl spoke.

"Would it make things easier for you...if I left?" She stopped and turned to look at him but he realized she was laughing.

"Really? You're asking me that now?" She asked making Daryl look down at his feet.

"If me being here upsets you-" She cut him off.

"I'm just fine with you being here. I was just fine when you left. If you want to leave again then take your brother and go but don't act like I have any influence on that decision." She said making Judith squirm.

"That's bullshit." Daryl said shaking his head and Carol's eyes went wide.

"Excuse me?" Her tone changed.

"I got Rick telling me you fell apart when I left. How you acted like you were okay then you slept in my cell and cried all night. You can keep me at arms length but don't pretend you don't give a shit." This was the first time Daryl had fought back against Carol's negativity. He didn't see the silent treatment getting him anywhere and giving her space was apparently stupid as well. It was the only thing he could think of. Before Carol could respond Maggie walked in.

"Maggie, can you take Judith for a moment?" Maggie looked at Daryl before walking into the room and taking Judith. Carol turned around and shoved Daryl hard shocking both Daryl and Maggie.

"First of all, how dare you throw my emotions in my face! Rick had no right to tell you those things but for you to throw them back in my face like I'm some kind of liar is low!" Maggie looked so terrified just standing there and Daryl looked unsure of how to respond.

"I wasn't-" Daryl started to say and Carol raised her voice.

"I'M NOT FINISHED!" She shouted and Daryl actually stepped back.

"Don't you ever tell me how I'm feeling. You have no IDEA what goes on inside my head." Carol was starting to get upset and Daryl's face held a frown.

"Then talk to me! How am I supposed to understand if you wont talk to me?" Daryl asked quickly and Carol pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Carol, I honestly thought you would understand why I went with Merle. I thought..." Daryl glanced over at Maggie who looked at him sympathetically.

"I do understand why you left Daryl but I sure as hell don't have to like it. You looked me in the face and told me not to worry, that you were coming back and then you didn't. You didn't even have the decency to come back long enough to say goodbye." Carol's tone broke and Daryl stepped forward.

"I couldn't-" He started to speak again but she put her hands up.

"I don't want to hear it. You went to bring Maggie and Glenn back and instead of coming back and explaining what happened you tuck tailed to run off with your brother." Carol's words were harsh and Daryl looked at her differently. Carol had never made him feel like he was a piece of shit before and in this moment he felt like she didn't know him at all.

"You have no idea...you ain't got one clue about what I went through to bring Glenn and Maggie back. No fucking idea." Daryl backed away from Carol and headed for the door. Carol sat down at the table and put her head in her hands. Beth walked down the steps and Maggie handed Judith to her.

"She's ready for bed. I've got Carol." Maggie said as Beth nodded and headed back to the cell block. Maggie sat down next to Carol and put a hand on her back.

"Are you okay?" Maggie asked and Carol shook her head.

"I don't know what to do. I want so badly for things to be different but I'm scared." Carol admitted and Maggie sighed.

"That night that they came for Glenn and me, I was a wreck. All I wanted to do was come back here and just be with all of you. I wanted to feel safe again. But when we realized that they had gotten Daryl, all I could think about was you." Carol looked at Maggie.

"Why me?" She asked and Maggie gave her a weak smile.

"If I lost Glenn, I would be devastated. Whether you and Daryl want to admit it or not, you love each other way more than just friends. We all see it and I understand why you're hurt and confused." Maggie put her hand on Carol's.

"But when I saw Daryl tied up in a ring about to battle Merle to the death, he looked terrified. For the first time I understood what you meant when you said Daryl has lived his life fighting. When we got him to safety the first thing he did was feel in his vest pocket for the cross you gave him. I watched him feel for it and then sigh. After all of that, seeing his brother again and having to fight him, his first thought was you." Maggie smiled at Carol.

"But he left. How could he just leave like that? If he really cared about me then how could he just run off with Merle?" Carol asked and Maggie gripped her hand tighter.

"That whole situation happened so fast and emotions were running so high I honestly don't think Daryl thought it through. When he took off with Merle, he actually looked...torn." Maggie explained.

"Merle was laughing like he won but Daryl just looked back at us like he was trying to save us the trouble." Maggie explained and Carol felt herself getting upset.

"I want it to sit right with me. I want to be able to tell him that I'm so glad he came back but we all know Merle staying here isn't going to work. How do I know he won't leave again?" Carol let tears slip out of her eyes as the door opened abruptly and Daryl came in ready to gave his snarled face but he stopped when he saw Carol crying. His face softened instantly but Carol stood up quickly as she wiped her face, grabbed the laundry and headed up the stairs. Maggie looked over at Daryl and hit his chest pocket where she knew the cross still sat in his pocket before leaving him standing there. Daryl reached into his vest to pull it out and hold it. He ran up the stairs and walked into the cell where Carol sat folding laundry and Beth held a sleeping Judith.

"Are you going to yell because I just got her to sleep and-" Beth started and Daryl shook his head.

"You're right. I don't know how you're feeling and I won't even try to figure it out but I'm not going to leave again unless you want me to. When you're ready to talk I'll be around but if you want..." Daryl stopped for a moment as Carol stared up at him from the bed.

"If you prefer I leave you alone altogether than I'll accept that." Daryl said before putting the necklace down on her laundry. He stood up straight before looking over at Beth who give him a nod. Daryl exited the cell and Carol picked up the necklace and held it in her fingers. Maybe Maggie was right. Maybe Daryl had been trying to keep Merle from bringing hardship which he clearly brought with him anyway.

"I guess you were right." Beth's voice pulled her out of her thoughts.

"I guess he really is a man of honor." Beth said before placing Judith in the little bed. Carol held the necklace in her hand tightly before putting it in her pocket. She didn't like how things happened but she needed to talk to Daryl if they're were going to figure things out.


	4. Baby Steps

**Authors Note:** _I'm considering starting a story with little drabbles. I have a lot of ideas in mind but I've already got this story and two others I need to focus on. If you think you'd be interested in reading a drabbles post then let me know because I might just post them on my blog instead if no one really cares. Enjoy this update. It's kinda sad. _

* * *

Daryl hated having this weight on him. Rick had talked to him and Hershel about giving up Michonne to the Governor as a peace treaty but he knew that wouldn't be the end of it. What was worse was that he wanted Merle to help him with it and Merle was already on everyone's shit list. He still had to make things right with Maggie and Glenn and now Rick wanted him to aid kidnapping Michonne but that's not who they were. They didn't give up their own to save the lives of everyone. Michonne had proved her worth and her commitment in his eyes. Throwing her to the wolves for some half-ass treaty was stupid. Daryl saw Glenn struggling with the gate and decided to help him out. They hadn't talked much since he'd come back but he knew he was struggling.

"Merle say he was sorry yet…cause he is." Daryl said as he held the gate up as Glenn worked on the lock. He ignored Daryl going back to work.

"He's gonna make it right, I'm gonna make him." Daryl said hopeful and Glenn sat the tools down on the bench.

"Can I ask you a personal question?" Glenn asked making Daryl tense.

"How many times in your whole life have you made excuses for Merle?" Daryl tensed even more.

"Better yet, how many times have you apologized to people for the way he is? I beat a lot." Glenn stared at Daryl and he couldn't meet his eyes.

"There's gotta be a way. There just needs to be a little forgiveness is all." Daryl said daring a glance at Glenn.

"He tied me to a chair, beat me and threw a walker in the room. Maybe I could call it even but he…" Glenn got choked up and Daryl knew were this was going.

"He took Maggie to a man that terrorized her, humiliated her…I care more about her then I care about me. You should understand that." Glenn said making Daryl shift uncomfortably.

"How could I possibly understand-" Daryl started to say but Glenn threw the tools down to give him a simply look. Daryl realized what he was saying and tried to exit the conversation by walking over and grabbing his crossbow off the table knowing nothing he could say would make it right.

"If it had been Carol…if Merle had handed Carol over to the Governor to strip her of her clothes and assault her…would you be able to forgive him?" Glenn's words made Daryl stop instantly feeling his heart stop and heat radiate in the pit of his stomach like someone had set him on fire. Daryl turned slowly.

"I didn't know-" Daryl said but Glenn cut him off.

"Neither did I. She told Beth and Beth told Carol when I was in another cell. That man did things to her that she can't even talk to me about. You think Carol giving you the silent treatment is bad, try having to look at her face and knowing you let her down on a level that's unfixable then come talk to me." Glenn said gripping the sides of the table.

"I promised Carol I would never leave and I did just that. I know what it's like to disappoint someone you...care about." Daryl said making Glenn close his eyes. Daryl knew things were rough with Carol but Glenn was right. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he had to go through what Glenn was going through. Daryl walked back over to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Maggie knows you'd die to protect her. We all know how much you two love each other man. You'll get through this…together." Glenn looked up at Daryl and shook his head.

"You know you aren't like Merle right? You've changed. I meant what I said on the road that day. You're my family but Merle…he'll never be family." Glenn said sternly and Daryl nodded his head.

"You can pick your friends but you can't pick your family. Merle will always be my family…I'm sorry." Daryl lowered his head before walking away. He was utterly torn. He hadn't known things was that bad with the Governor but now that he knew the extent of it he felt like an idiot for even approaching Glenn with any sort of peace. His words played out in his head over and over again. If it had been Carol, he'd be losing his mind. Knowing that he failed her in such an epic way that would leave a scar on her forever…it would kill him. He sat on the perch with a needle and thread trying to stitch the back of his shirt up since Merle had ripped it in the woods. He kept getting lost in his thoughts and poking himself though.

"Are you torturing yourself or can your really not sew a straight line?" He jumped slightly hearing her voice. Carol walked over to him and sat down against the wall.

"What happened to your shirt?" She asked taking it from him.

"Merle and I get into it on the road. He tried to stop me when I decided to come back." Daryl glanced over at her and get horrible visions of Carol crying in front of the Governor trying to cover herself up.

"Are you okay?" Carol asked without looking at him and he let out a heavy sigh.

"I just got a lot on my mind. Kind of hard not having anyone to unload on anymore." He admitted making her look up.

"I'm sitting here aren't I?" She said cocking an eyebrow. Daryl was surprised to have her talking to him let alone offering to listen to him. He rubbed his sore thumb and bit his lip.

"Rick wants to give up Michonne to the Governor in order to keep the peace." Daryl said rubbing at the back of his neck. Carol stopped her stitching and looked at him.

"Do you think that would work?" Carol asked curiously.

"He's not that kinda man. He put me in a death match with Merle and had walkers leashed up to kill us on the outside. I knew we wouldn't walk out of there if we hadn't stuck together. He would have let them walkers kill Merle even if he had beaten me to death. The guy's a psychopath. I wouldn't send my worst enemy to him." Daryl explained making Carol nod her head.

"Did you try telling Rick that?" Carol asked and Daryl shrugged.

"Yeah but you know Rick. I told him that we weren't those people. We're the good guys just trying to make it. We don't send people to their deaths especially someone whose done right by us. We've always been fighters so that's what we should do." Daryl explained and Carol seemed to agree.

"It doesn't matter what I think anyway." Daryl added.

"It does matter. Just because you don't agree doesn't mean you're wrong." Carol said making Daryl look up at her. She stared at him for a few moments and he sighed thinking about what him and Glenn were talking about.

"Do you know what he did to Maggie?" Daryl asked making Carol sigh.

"Yeah I know but she's pushing through it." Carol said as she stitched.

"I tried to apologize to Glenn for Merle but I didn't know. I feel like such an idiot for even asking him to look at Merle twice over. If I were him and someone did that to you, It'd kill me." Daryl rubbed his palms into his eyes and Carol glanced over at him.

"Why would that be _your_ burden?" Carol asked making him shake his head.

"This is my family. Rick, Glenn, the old man, the whole lot of them. But you…I care about cha. I ain't never had a best friend before but I imagine that's what you are…or were." Daryl made a gesture with his hand and Carol went back to stitching. She couldn't let him that close, not yet. She was trying to let him back in but she still wasn't sure she trusted him not to bolt again.

"I'll finish this up and get it back to you." Carol started to stand up but Daryl gripped her hand.

"I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I just...I was trying to be honest." Daryl said feeling like Carol was running away from him.

"If you really feel like Michonne should stay then you should talk to Rick. You have a voice Daryl, use it." Carol took the shirt down into the common area that they sat. She didn't look back at Daryl but she heard his feet against the metal steps as she descended them. She let out a heavy sigh as she looked at his shirt. She started to work on it once again when she heard a dark chuckle.

"I ain't never seen my baby brother chase after some tail like he does you. You must have done a pretty good job on him." It was Merle.

"Did you need something Merle because I'm a little busy mending the shirt you managed to destroy." She held up Daryl's shirt and Merle snarled.

"I guess I ain't the only one in the habit of destoyin' things. Now, do you carry my brother's balls in your pocket or does Rick hold onto them for him? I can't tell." Carol turned to look at him.

"Daryl's twice the man you'll ever be Merle and the only person destroying him is you. How could you put him in a situation that made him feel so torn? You're his brother for crying out loud." Carol said making Merle get closer.

"Don't act like you know anything about my brother and I. So what? You spent a year with him and think you know who he is? Sweetheart I hate to break it to you but the only thing ya'll managed to do was neuter him! You're all sheep." Merle spat and Carol shoved him back.

"You don't know a damn thing about me, Merle so don't think you can get in my face and insult me!" Carol shouted.

"I remember who you used to be, walking around camp like you were scared of your own damn shadow. You can pretend that you ain't scared of nothing but I see right through you." Merle seethed.

"I'm not scared and if you keep pushing me I won't hesitate to slit your throat in your sleep." Carol warned Merle and he stopped persuing her. He kicked his foot out and laughed.

"Well then, I guess you're right. You must be a late bloomer but you're wrong about one thing, you're damn scared of my baby brother." Merle said sitting down.

"What? Why would I be scared of-" Merle cut Carol off.

"You're in love with him." Merle's words made Carol's throat go dry.

"Yeaaah you're so hung up on my baby brother that when he picked me over yall it broke that little heart of yours. Now that he's back, you're worried he might take off again." Merle explained and Carol still remained silent.

"Well you won't have to worry about that soon darling so maybe you should stop jerkin' him around and just tell him." Merle got up from the table and Carol tilted her head to the side.

"Wait...what do you mean?" Carol asked confused.

"I got some things I gotta do so I won't be around to steal him away. He was right, he belongs here. You know he said that to me? We got into a bit of a tift and he told me that he was going back where he belonged. I didn't realize he meant he was coming back to you." Merle looked down at his boots and Carol moved closer.

"You...you're leaving? Does Daryl know?" She asked and Merle smiled.

"You actually sound concerned peach." Merle teased.

"You aren't going to do anything stupid are you because Daryl needs you. As much as we'd all like to wish it wasn't so, he really does." Carol almost sounded like she was pleading and Merle shook his head.

"What he needs is you so stop being a pussy and tell him you love him for Christ sake." Merle said before he started towards the stairs.

"The year we had him without you...we talked a lot...about you. He loves you Merle. He really does." Carol said feeling like Merle was saying goodbye in his own way.

"Yeah my baby brother was always the sweet one but I know you'll take good care of him." Merle said staring at Carol for a few moments.

"You don't have to do whatever you plan on doing. We can work this all out." Carol started to get choked up and Merle smiled.

"I owe him. I wasn't always a good big brother. This is how I make it right with myself. Just take care of him, alright?" Merle said from the steps and Carol nodded her head. She listened to Merle's feet as he walked up the stairs and she shook the negative thoughts out of her head. She couldn't help but think it was the last time she'd ever talk to Merle.


	5. Coming Home

**Authors Note:** _This is the last real chapter of Good Graces. Stay tuned for the epilogue. Sorry this is so late but it's a pretty hefty size and hopefully wraps things up for you all. Thanks for reading and I'm glad you enjoyed it. I'll be posting my prompts on here soon so have no fear all those Caryl fans. Plenty more coming your way._

* * *

Carol was folding clothes when Carl came running inside looking frantically for her.

"Dad wanted me to check on you to make sure you were okay and not freaking out." Carl said out of breath.

"Why would I be freaking out? Is there a reason I should be freaking out?" Carol said trying to prepare for the worst.

"Merle kidnapped Michonne and Daryl went after him alone." Carl explained making Carol stop what she was doing.

"What?! Why would he go alone?" Carol asked concerned.

"I guess he figured that Merle is his brother so it's his mess. He asked Dad not to follow him." Carl's words brought Carol no comfort as she sat on the table trying to collect herself.

"I thought you didn't care about Daryl anyway." Carl said making her snap her head towards him.

"What? Of course I care. Why would you think I didn't care?" She asked offended.

"Because you've been giving him such a hard time and we all know how much Daryl cares about you. I guess I just kind of figured that you didn't care since he's been depressed ever since he got back. He acts like he lost you to walkers or something." Carl said making Carol get up.

"I'm just struggling with trusting him is all but that doesn't mean I don't care what happens to him." She defended.

"Daryl came back for you. He can say it was because things were tough on the road or that he knew we would need his help but it's not hard to see why he came back. I don't know why that's so hard for you to see. If you got a second chance, you should do everything you can to hold onto him but instead you cast him aside and act like him coming back meant nothing." Carl was getting worked up and Carol knew it was underlined tension based on his own family dilemmas.

"And what if I'm scared to lose him again?" Carol questioned making Carl shift on his feet.

"Well that's what love is, isn't it? Sacrifice. It's about caring so much for someone that the fears that come along with it are worth it." Carl said making her tilt her head to the side.

"You are pretty wise for 13." Carol said letting out a sigh.

"I just have a feeling Daryl is really going to need you when he comes back. Do us all a favor and be there for him. Not everyone gets a second chance in this life nowadays." Carl said finally before fixing his hat. Carol nodded her head at him before watching him walk away. All she could do now was wait for Daryl's return.

**~X~**

Daryl was following the tracks as far as he could on foot until he saw Michonne walking towards him.

"Where's my brother? You kill em?" He asked nervously and she glared.

"No, he let me go. Went off on his own and told me to tell you not to follow him." Daryl started to walk past her.

"Tell them not to follow me." He grumbled but Michonne stopped him.

"And if you don't come back again, then what? You think Carol will be okay with hearing that again?" Michonne questioned. Daryl swallowed hard knowing he was put in a really rough position.

"She'll understand why I have to go." He said but Michonne snorted.

"Like she did the last time. Tell me, do you even care about her or is everything out of your mouth just smoke?" Michonne's words made Daryl clench his jaw.

"You ain't got a clue about Carol and I so how about you shut your mouth and do as I tell you." Daryl pointed at her face.

"It will kill her if you don't come back, you know that right?" Michonne said to Daryl's back. He stopped walking and let out a sigh.

"Look, you're right. I don't know the first thing about this group or what you've all been through but I can look at Carol and see that you are her strength. You give her hope in this hopeless world and when you didn't come back the first time she was broken." Daryl turned around and looked at her.

"I can't go back and tell her that you decided to go help Merle. I won't be responsible for breaking her." Michonne said firmly. Daryl put his hand in his pocket and felt something cool on his hand. He pulled it out and looked at the familiar necklace. It was Carol's. She must have slipped it back into his pocket while doing the laundry. He bit his lip before stepping towards Michonne and handing it to her.

"Tell her to hold onto this for me until I get back." Daryl said as Michonne closed her hand.

"Don't make me a liar." She warned and he gave her a nod before heading off to find Merle. He pushed his feet to the ground as hard as he could knowing he had to get back to Carol but the closer he got to Merle, the more he felt like it was too late. He could hear geeks as he approached the meeting place they once met with the Governor at and saw some huddled over what looked like fresh bodies. He tried not to make too much noise knowing they were so close but he stopped in his tracks when he saw his brother. He was doubled over, tearing into some kid, growling. In that moment, Daryl felt his heart break. Merle looked up from his meal and Daryl's eyes looked with that of his hollowed out brother. Merle was no longer there. All that was left was a shell of him and he knew what he had to do. The only thing is, Daryl wasn't sure he had it in him to put his brother down. Merle approached him snarling and ready to take a bite out of him but Daryl shoved him back as he tried to catch his breath. He came at him once more and Daryl considered letting it happen so he could be with his brother but the third time he came at him, he thought of Carol. He made a promise and he knew he had to keep it. Merle wouldn't want it to end like this. He would want Daryl to be the last Dixon standing. Daryl grabbed his knife and plunged it into Merle's chest knocking him to the ground. He pulled the knife out once he was on top of his brother and started to jam it into his skull, watching the monster inside of his brother die. He stabbed until he was so exhausted he couldn't lift his arm anymore and fell back into the grass to let out a pathetic sob. He cried for the loss of his brother, he cried for not being able to save him but most of all, he cried for himself because he knew he would never get his big brother back again.

**~X~**

Carol paced patiently in Daryl's cell after Michonne returned with a promise and her necklace. She prayed that he would come back to her this time. She had to make things right. She had to tell him how she felt before it was too late. She bit her thumbnail trying to think about what she would actually say but Rick walked up to the door. She stared at him for a moment hoping he had good news but his face didn't look promising.

"Is he…" She didn't get to finish.

"He's back but Merle's not with him and he's covered in blood. Glenn said he headed for the showers." Rick explained.

"Do you think he had to…oh God." Carol put her hand to her mouth and shook her head.

"We're going to clear out of here for a bit. Let you two work through things but if you need anything we'll be outside okay?" Rick put his hand on Carol's shoulder and she nodded patting his hand. She grabbed a few towels before taking a deep breath. She walked down towards the showers nervously, getting nods of approval from all those that she passed. She could hear the shower running and heavy breathing echo off the walls. She rounded the corner and saw Daryl sitting, half naked under the water with his knees drawn to his chest and his elbows resting on top of them, craddeling his head in his hands. Carol sat the towels down and stood at the edge of the shower until he looked up. The moment their eyes connected he lowered his knees, silently inviting Carol to approach him. She dropped to her knees next to him and pulled him into her chest. She didn't need for him to tell her that he had to put Merle down. She just knew. She continued to pet his wet hair and hmm slightly trying to calm him down like he was a hurt child. When she felt him shivering she put her lips to his ear and gave it a kiss before whispering.

"Let's get you back to your cell okay? I promise not to leave you until you ask me to." She said lightly and he pulled away long enough for her to get to her feet and retrieve the towels. She wrapped one around his shoulders and the other around his waist. He shimmed out of his wet boxers now that he had the towel and followed Carol back to his cell. She pulled the blanket down in front of the door and went over to his pile of clothes to try and find him something warm to wear. Daryl sat silently on his bed and looked down at his shaking hands.

"The last time I talked to him he felt like I had picked the group over him. I never wanted to have to choose between him and all of you. I just wanted to have you both." Carol turned around and looked at Daryl as he stared at his hands. She sat down next to him and gripped his hands tightly so they'd stop shaking.

"Merle knew you loved him. He would be so proud of the man you've become. He knew you would be okay." Daryl shook his head.

"When we were growing up and he always bailed on me, I always knew he would come back. He always did, eventually. I think what kills me most is that I know without a doubt that I'll never see him again." Daryl's face broke again and Carol gripped his face.

"Daryl…listen to me okay? You're going to be okay. I know it hurts and I know you feel so alone right now but you aren't. We will get through this together. I'm not going anywhere okay?" Carol pleaded with Daryl to believe her and when he looked up she moved forwards capturing his lips. He opened his eyes surprised by what she was doing but then his emotions had swept him away. He gripped her head firmly and pressed into the kiss harder, opening his mouth to breathe and letting his tongue wrestle with hers as she tucked her arms under his own to grab a hold of his shoulders. Daryl suddenly realized he was in a towel and Carol had been hating him up until a few days ago but she was now letting him kiss her. He pulled away and Carol looked at him surprised.

"I don't need you to do this." He breathed.

"Do what?" She asked confused.

"Forgive me for leaving. I know I hurt you and I'm going to keep trying to make that up to you but you don't have to do this just because Merle's gone. I can take care of myself." He said as polietely as he possibly could and Carol bit her lip.

"Before Merle took off, he and I had a conversation about you. He wanted me to take care of you. I had a feeling that he was going to do something stupid so I begged him to stay but he said he knew how I felt about you and that he would rest easy knowing that you had me." Carol explained making Daryl looked at her surprised.

"I'm not doing anything because I pity you. I'm here because I love you." She watched Daryl swallow hard. He had never heard a woman other than his mother tell him that before and he suddenly was unsure of how to respond.

"I want you to hold onto this. As long as you have it, I know you're safe." She put the cross around his neck and clasped it. She ran her hand over the cross as it rested on his bare chest and he gripped her hand.

"I don't know the first thing about how all of this works but I know that you're the first person I think about when I wake up in the morning and you're the last person I want to talk to before I fall asleep because it makes me have dreams opposed to nightmares. I couldn't even begin to explain how I feel about you because I honestly have never felt this way before but I know I'm not good enough for you. I never will be, no matter how much honor I have." Daryl explained and Carol touched his face.

"I'm not perfect and I don't need you to be perfect either. I just want you." Carol said simply.

"Why?" Daryl was confused as to why someone like Carol could possibly want someone like him.

"Because I don't just love you, I'm _in_ love with you." Carol leaned her forehead against Daryl's before going in for another kiss. It took him a minute to comprehend what she was saying before he started kissing back. He leaned her back on the bed and moved to lay on top of her. She ran her hands down his chest and he shivered. He pulled back and she pulled her shirt over her head revealing her breasts. Daryl took a deep breath.

"Are you sure about this? I mean…I'm not really an expert at this." Daryl said and Carol sat up, tucking his hair behind his ear.

"We'll go slow, okay?" She got up from the bed and stood up. She started to step out of her pants and underwear and Daryl felt his throat go dry. He got to his feet nervously and fiddled with his towel for a few moments before pulling it away from his hips and letting it fall to the floor. Carol saw the instant blush across his skin and she smiled.

"I don't know how you could ever think you weren't a beautiful man. Every part of you is just…" Carol shook her head at him and he licked his lips before closing the space between them slowly. He could feel the tip of his erection hitting the skin of her thigh and he closed his eyes.

"You're beautiful." He whispered as Carol ran her hands up his chest to wrap around his neck.

"I'm not going to last very long." He admitted and Carol shook her head.

"I don't care. I've waited for this moment long enough. I just want you inside of me." She said making Daryl feel weak in the knees as he lightly laid her back onto the bed. He hovered over her and pulled the sheets up over them as she kissed his neck. Daryl gripped himself to get himself at full hardness before searching for her entrance blindly. When he guided himself inside her folds they both gasped out loud. Carol gripped his back tightly, pressing her nails into his skin and Daryl tried to keep breathing to avoid looking like an idiot. He looked down at Carol and she was biting her lip.

"A-are you okay? Am I hurting you?" He asked concerned and she opened her eyes to look at him. The concern etched all over his face made her want to cry but instead she smiled and kissed him.

"I'm perfect. You can move now." She said and Daryl nodded before moving his hips slowly. He grunted as he started at a slow pace and Carol panted with every thrust. She had never felt like this during sex with Ed. Daryl filled a part of her that no one had ever touched before and she felt incredibly satisfied as he started to speed up his thrusts. Carol bent her knees allowing Daryl to go deeper and they both let out loud moans.

"I'm…I'm not gonna…" Daryl started to say but Carol felt her walls tighten around him as she thrusted faster. Daryl was surprised by the sudden pressure and he came shortly after feeling his body shake on top of hers as he lowered himself down on her chest. She held onto him as he went soft inside of her and he could hear her heart beating fast in her chest.

"When you said that you wouldn't leave until I asked you, were you looking for me to get tired of you or making sure you had a way out of this?" Daryl asked after lying in the darkness tangled in her limbs for over an hour.

"I just don't want you to feel like you have to be with me just because of how I feel." Carol tangled her fingers with his and he clasped them together.

"I don't ever want you to go anywhere without me. I want you around as long as you can stand being with me." He said honestly making Carol smile.

"Then I guess we're stuck together aren't we?" She kissed his lips lightly and he pulled her into his chest. Daryl always thought that family was something you were born with but Carol taught him what family truly was. Daryl managed to teach Carol what fear in love was really about without pain or suffering like she had been so used to in the past and they both managed to teach each other how to fall in love.


	6. Epilogue

It had been 8 months since Merle died. It had also been 8 months since Daryl and Carol decided that they would give the whole relationship thing a try. The first few months felt like all they did was fight. Daryl was entirely too over protective and Carol always threw the fact that the Woodbury women gawked at him in his face but at the end of the day they had one rule. They never went to bed mad. Life was too short and tomorrow was never promised for anyone.

Every morning he would wake up with the sun and watch Carol sleep. She always found a way to wrap herself around him and he didn't mind. Even in the summer when the heat was unbearable, she would rest her hand on his chest. He would get dressed quietly and kiss her forehead before going out for a hunt. She made him promise never to go out on a hunt longer than two days. Any longer then they would send help to find him. There was one time during the fall that he hadn't returned for four days and when he returned with 3 heavy bucks that he'd been tracking and had to carry back alone she had a meltdown. It took hours for him to consol her because he knew she was thinking the worst. After that, he taught her how to track in case there was ever a next time and she needed to find him.

He brought back plenty of rabbits to start a stew for today and helped her clean them in the kitchen. Whenever they had meals, they always sat at the end of the table together. They never minded company but they'd always grip each other's free hand to say a silent prayer for Merle and Sophia before they ate. Carol didn't know Daryl stopped saying his prayer for Merle and started thanking God for another day with her but Daryl couldn't help it. He felt like he had become so enchanted by the idea of having her be his better half that he was genuinely grateful for whatever force it was that brought them together.

He got a taste of losing her in the winter when she was shot by the Governor in the side of her neck. They all thought they were going to lose her but Daryl refused to let that happen. They did everything they could to collect blood to replenish her system and mend the wound but even after they had repaired the damage it took her almost two weeks to come out of it. Daryl was there when she opened her eyes. He cried into her chest for hours after that telling her never to scare him like that again. They had killed the governor and his men that night. Carol's near death experience left her with a scar on her neck that Daryl found himself stroking almost every night that winter as a reminder of just how close he was to losing her.

By the spring, they watched Glenn and Maggie get married and broke the news that Maggie had been 3 months pregnant. They stood in the watch tower as Glenn walked Maggie around the yard rubbing her belly. Daryl had been staring at the ring in his hand all day, not keeping much of a watch at all but he just so happened to be staring at them when Carol came into the guard tower.

"I can't believe we're going to have another baby running around here." She said handing him a drink.

"Yeah it seems like just yesterday we got lil asskicker to run around." Daryl said making Carol laugh.

"They look so happy." Carol sighed staring out at Glenn and Maggie.

"Are you happy…with me?" Daryl asked randomly and Carol cocked her eyebrow at him.

"Of course I am. Why would you ask me that?" She stepped closer to him and he bit his lip.

"I'm going to do something I never thought I would do so don't laugh at me okay?" Daryl said digging into his pocket. He pulled out a set of rings and Carol looked at his hand. It looked like wedding bands.

"When I was a kid, child services came one time after my ma died and took me to my grandparents. My Maw-maw was the sweetest old lady I'd ever known and she loved my Paw-paw to the moon and back. She was good to me in the brief time I was with her but when my Paw-paw died, she got pretty sick right after. She gave me these before she died and told me that when I met someone I loved so much that I'd follow them even in death that I should give her this one." Daryl pointed to the simple diamond one before kneeling down in front of her and taking her hand into his own.

"I know you said I was good enough and I know you've been married before but I promise you that there is no one on this planet that will ever love you as much as I do. I will continue to wake up every morning knowing that I'm the luckiest guy in the world and I will go to sleep every night, holding onto you as tightly as I can reminding you of just how strong and beautiful you are because I am head over heels for you. I didn't know what love was when we first started this but I have no doubts now. I am utterly in love with you Carol and…" Daryl cleared his throat.

"I promise I will never leave your side. W-would you even remotely consider spending however much time we have left together as m-my wife?" Daryl felt a lump in his throat as Carol's eyes glassed over. She let a smile slip onto her face before letting a heavy breath.

"D-daryl…you don't have to-" Daryl cut her off.

"I know I don't. I've called you mine for awhile but I want to be able to look out at you playing with the kids or making dinner for all these people and say that's my wife." Daryl confessed and Carol sobbed.

"Yes. Yes I will." She said trying to contain her emotions but Daryl slipped the ring on her finger and jumped to his feet to pull her into a kiss. She cried and he hugged her tightly. He let her put the ring on his finger a few moments later and decided that they didn't need a big ceremony. They had Hershel do a quick arrangement in their cell before bed time and made love that night to cement it.

They both woke up the next morning smiling at one another knowing that no matter what they faced, they'd always have each other. In life and death.


End file.
